Original Pranksters
by EmberMaxximus
Summary: Bulma & ChiChi hand down a very elaborate punishment detail to teenage TRUNKS & GOTEN for their wild night of fun.**MISCHIEF MAKERS 2**
1. Why Me?

Disclaimer:  I don not own DragonBall Z.

Author's notes:  For those of you who've read Mischief Makers, this story takes place two weeks after that story concluded and one week after the events of Thank You, Mrs. Robinson. For those of you who've read neither, this story focuses on the elaborate punishment detail in which Bulma & ChiChi hand down to Trunks & Goten for their wild night of mischief.

**THE ORIGINAL PRANKSTERS**_…**A Mischief Makers Continuation**_

Chapter 1…Why Me? By: Ember Maxximus Late Friday Afternoon… 

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs," she grumbled aloud to herself.  "Wayward Teenager.  Disobedient adolescent.  Unruly brat.  Thorn in my side.  Pain in my ass.    Why?  Why, does he behave as if the rules do not apply to him? That little heathen is simply too smart for his own good."  

The strikingly beautiful Capsule Corporation heiress fumed as she pounded away on her keyboard.  

"To think that the boy had the gall and the testicular fortitude to attempt to pull the wool over my eyes in such a deceitful manner.  Simply disgraceful.    Where did I fail as a mother?  I am giving, nurturing, and loving.  He's never left wanting.  I just don't understand."

Her thought process was interrupted as her personal assistant's voice spoke through the intercom.  "Ms. Briefs?"

"Yes, Alexa, what is it?" she asked, somewhat irritated.  She was having a terrible day and couldn't help but to take her frustrations out on those around her.  She had meetings to attend, a presentation to write, a son to punish, and to top it all off today was the first day of her period.  

"Mr. Shiitake is here to see you," the secretary nervously spoke to Bulma, the CEO/President of Capsule Corporation. 

"Fine, send him in," she snapped.  Mr. Shiitake, the brown nosing lab manager of the special inventions department, entered the massive office of Ms. Bulma Briefs.  She looked up at overweight balding man questionably, aggravation plainly written across her normally cheerful face.  "What do you need, Mr. Shiitake?" she sharply asked.

The man nervously fidgeted with the pocket of his starched white lab coat, the poor baka was terrified of her.  "Um, well, um…as you know the majority of my team is out with a virus and I wanted to come in this weekend and get caught up on everything.  There are deadlines, and filing, and research papers to typ—"

"Mr. Shiitake, _you_ are the department head," she stated matter-of-factly.  "If _you_ choose to work on your off day, that's fine.  It is _not_ necessary for _you_ to ask me these things because _you _are the department head and lab manager.  Understand."

"I see.  I'll just show myself out," he mumbled to the floor.  Bulma didn't acknowledge him as he left.  She chose to continue her frantic typing as if he never interrupted her with such foolish nonsense to begin with.

"Cheeseburger eater." She said once he was gone.

Mr. Shiitake exited the massive office via the large cherry door entrance.  He waddled down the hallway mumbling what seemed to be obscenities beneath his breath, although one word could be distinctly heard above the rest.  Bitch.

~*~*~*~*~

Early Saturday Morning 

Erotic dreams of seduction and pleasure filled the lavender locked bishounen's sleeping mind as he slumbered into the early Saturday morning.  Gentle caresses of skilled hands and fervently heated kisses of an eve less than one week ago. The friction of two sweat slicked bodies moving as one.  Her touch was forever imprinted in his memory, a symbol of innocence lost and manhood found.  "_Elvia_," he whispered into the pillow as his reverie became more intense.

"Trunks wake up!"  Bulma fussed at her son.  Wearily, he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  "Here, put these on and meet me downstairs in twenty minutes," she tossed a large pair faded blue coveralls, which read Capsule Corporation Janitorial Staff across the back in black embroidered letters, at him.  Trunks rubbed his sleepy eyes and studied the garment Bulma ordered him to wear.

"Mom, why do I need to put this on?  You need help in the lab or something?" he groggily asked as he held the coveralls up, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Of course not, I have a perfectly fine lab team working for me, but Bubba Ray, the janitor is on a well deserved vacation this week. Now get dressed I'll see you downstairs."

Tiredly he stumbled down the stairs in his oversized janitorial staff coveralls.  Wiping the eye boogers from his sleepy baby blues, he ventured into the den to discover Goten, his partner in crime and best friend clad in identical garbs.

"Hey dude," Goten glumly greeted Trunks As he slouched deeper into his seat.

"'Sup,"he answered, taking a seat beside Goten on the plush hunter green leather sectional.

"Man, this sucks.  I can't believe we have to clean all eighty-six bathrooms of the Capsule Corporation high rise."

"Nani!?!" Trunks asked in downright disbelief.    

"You didn't know," he replied, looking skeptically at his friend.  "Dude, mom has been ragging me all week about it, rubbing it in my face."  Goten informed him, then in his best ChiChi imitation, he began, "Serves you right, Son Goten, your brother would've never in his wildest dreams shamed me as you have.  Maybe now, you'll think before you decide to go out and break the law and desecrate your skin with fifth."  His mock ChiChi voice sounded so much like the original that it was just plain scary.

"No dude, she just told me this morning, woke me up from a really great dream about El…er…um…elephants…Damn! Now we've got to clean all those baka bathrooms," he changed the subject hoping Goten wouldn't ask about his dream.

"Hey Trunks."  Goten turned sideways in his seat to face his friend.

"Huh?" He answered, crossing his fingers that Goten wouldn't ask about _that_.

"Do me a favor dude," Trunks released a sigh of relief, great…topic avoided.

"Sure," He turned to face his friend as well.

"Can you look into my ear and see if it's clogged with mass quantities of earwax and if it is can I have a Q-Tip."  Trunks looked at Goten with a look of sheer puzzlement, then Goten quickly added, "Had nice dreams about elephants, eh?"

"Err, I'll tell you about it later."  Then a mischievously glint began to form in Trunks' eyes which then grew into a matching smirk.  "If mom comes in stall her, I've got an idea."

"Wait, I can't deal with any more of your bright ideas, you're always getting me in trouble," he whined, grabbing Trunks arm pleadingly.

"Shut up!  Quit being a baby, just stall her."  Trunks nimbly hopped from his seat on the sofa and sprinted down the adjoining hallway.  Moments later Trunks mother, Bulma, sauntered into the den looking positively stunning in her navy blazer and matching mid thigh length skirt. Goten couldn't help but be in awe of her long toned legs.  The way she walked, each and every step she took was graceful and beautiful.   He continued to admire her attractiveness… the way her Nine West black pumps accentuated her calves and the way her those calve muscles flexed as she walked closer and closer.  She is simply breathtaking, the epitome of beauty.

"Chikyuu to Goten!" she yelled, snapping her fingers in front of his glazed over black eyes.  

"I _said_ here is Trunks and your lunches."  She grabbed his sweaty palm placing two capsules into it.  Hands on hips, she glared at Goten then snapped, "Okay Tweedle Dum, where's Tweedle Dee?"

Goten looked around nervously, never being able to lie quite as convincingly as Trunks, he bit his lower lip and prayed to Kami that Trunks would rear his lilac locked head and save him from Bulma's interrogation, but it seemed that the fates were against him this early Saturday morning so he did what came naturally, simply feigned absentmindedness "What's a Tweedle Dee and why'd you call me Tweedle Dum.  It's not nice to call people stupid, Ms. Briefs."

"Stupid?" she asked, surprised at his comments.

"You called me Tweddle Dum.  I don't wear tweed and I'm not dumb," said Goten, crossing his arm's over his broad chest defensively.

"Whatever," Bulma skeptically looked at Goten as if he had suddenly sprouted a second head.  "Where's your partner in crime?" she asked again losing patience.

"Partner in crime?" Goten slowly repeated her, deliberately pretending to be a few cents short of a dollar until Trunks returned.

"_Trunks!_  Goten, has he come downstairs yet?" she asked very irritated.  She was no fool and her maternal instincts were screaming at her that something just wasn't right.  Goten took a deep breath, opening his mouth to speak when out of the blue, Trunks magically appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey mom, I had to brush my teeth," he beamed in the most innocent smile that he could muster.

"It's time to leave, let's go."  Bulma stated and the trio walked outside into the crisp fresh morning air.  It truly was a beautiful day.  There were birds were singing in melodious rhapsody, a tribute to mother nature.  Morning dew blanketed the green grass like a lover's embrace and the golden sun seemed to float in the nearly cloudless sky and the demi saiyan duo could think of a thousand and one other things to do on this lovely Saturday morning besides cleaning eighty-six disgustingly nasty bathrooms at the Capsule Corporation high rise downtown.

She nonchalantly tossed capsule #93 onto the driveway and when the thick cloud of smoke disappeared a shiny red Viper Capsule air car was visible.

"Everybody in, let's go," she commanded the reluctant janitors.  Turning the key, the powerful engine roared to life along with the custom Kenwood sound system that surprising was basing Garth Brooks' Pina Colada song from the giant speakers.  Goten hung his head in shame of memories two weeks prior that the song brought to the surface of his mind.  Ignoring her passengers, she placed her Dixie Chicks CD into the stereo system bobbing her head to the rhythm and singing along loudly to 'Goodbye Earl'.

Trunks rolled his eyes at his mother's musical preferences.  Once upon a time she used to be cool, in fact she was the person whom instilled his love for good rock music.  He grew up listening to Ozzy, AC/DC, Fleetwood Mac, and Areosmith.  How she went from that to Dixie Chicks was a mystery that could reasonably be classified into the ranks of the Loch Ness Monster and the Sphinx.  Trunks slipped his headphones on over his ears and cranked up the volume on his Korn CD in attempts to drown out Bulma's heinous singing and Dixie Chicks' lyrics about condemning murder of idiot husbands named Earl.

_'Why Me?_' Trunks thought as his over active imagination envisioned his very own royal hands elbow deep scrubbing fecal matter from filthy commodes that reeked of urine, then to finish that task only to have to deal with little white tine trash cans overflowing with snot tissues, used sanitary napkins and tampon applicators.  Swallowing down the rising bile in his throat he chased away the daymare with plans of outsmarting dear ol' mom and possibly a quality prank, or two, or three while he was at it.  He rubbed the capsule case tucked away in his left breast zippered pocket and deviously smirked.  Perhaps this Saturday would not be a complete waste after all…

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Author's notes:  Hehehehe…so what's that that lil' Trunksie's got hidden in his pocket and what sort of evil pranks does he plan on pulling on those souls unfortunate enough to cross his path…stay tuned and find out.  And lemme know what 'cha think so far, the feedback does wonders for my creative juices.  

~Ember Maxximus****


	2. Sabotage

Disclaimer:  I don not own DragonBall Z.

**THE ORIGINAL PRANKSTERS**_…**A Mischief Makers Continuation**_

Chapter 2…Sabotage By: Ember Maxximus 

Mr. Shiitake was alone on his floor, sitting alone in his office, with his Starbucks coffee, three creams one equal, and he only had his thoughts to keep him company.  So there he sat, marveling at his own brilliance.  And oh what a brilliant mind it was.  Not many were able to convincingly deceive Bulma Briefs and to the extremity of deceit that he was planning was just frankly unheard of.   But the end result was worth every single zeni, all five hundred thousand of it.  

Barnes Industries, one of Capsule Corporation's largest rivals, had promised him the rather excessive amount of currency if he was able to steal valuable one of kind blueprints and several top-secret files from the special inventions department_, his department,_ then bada-bing bada-boom, he was in the money.  Never in his wildest dreams would he ever have imagined that it would be so easy passing background checks and personality tests in order to obtain such a high ranking position for the worlds' leading company for technology.  

_'One more day, just one more day,'_ Mr. Shiitake connived.  All that was left for him to complete his job was to acquire a few more documents and install the mega virus.  It was just too easy. Effortless. Those fools were so gullible; it was just purely too simple to infect his staff with the imported Mexican drinking water stomach virus.  The whole lot of them was probably knelt before the porcelain god, dry heaving the contents of their miserable bellies or perhaps the offering were coming from the other end.  Yes, they were out of sight and out of mind, now he was completely free to continue his corporate sabotage.

~*~*~*~*~

The demi saiyan pair despondently slouched on the tan sofa at the far end of Bulma Briefs larger than life penthouse office as she continued to walk from one end of the room to other fussing the entire time.  Trunks' and Goten's eyes never left her as stalked, spitting curses and chiding the two teens.

"What bothers me the most is that neither of you are sincerely apologetic for what you did and I know with all my motherly intuition, that the moment the opportunity arises that you'll both be out there again. So, ChiChi and I decided that both of you will clean all eighty three bathrooms here and maybe just maybe you'll think about the consequences of your actions before you decide to go out and paint the town red or gold or whatever," Bulma turned towards them running her fingers through her short aqua locks, hoping against all odds that the small speech made some sort of impact in their resilient little demi saiyan minds.

A rap at the door snapped the three to attention and the petite form of Bulma's personal assistant, Alexa, tip-toed through the entrance.  "Good Morning, Ms. Briefs," she greeted her, smiling warmly at the boys' as well.  Alexa handed Bulma a steaming cup of espresso along with a copy of the Wall Street Journal and some other documents. 

 Bulma deeply inhaled the java, meeting Alexa's soft brown eyes she said, "What are you doing here?  You're suppose to be off today."

Alexa smiled again, adjusting the beaded headband that kept her thick shoulder length auburn locks out of her young face, "Well that makes two of us, besides there were a few things I'd like to get caught up on before next week starts and hey, ya gotta love the overtime, right?" she jested, winking at Ms. Briefs.

"You are too much sometimes," Bulma laughed.  Only Alexa was able soothe Bulma with her comedic remarks, not to mention she was one helluva personal assistant.

"Yep, and that's why you pay me the big bucks, you love my company," she giggled, "You do remember Secretary's Day is next week." She added winking at the boys.

"Quit milking the clock and get to work," Bulma jokingly told her.

"Alright, alright," then she disappeared behind the large mahogany door to do whatever secretaries did while at work.

"Here's your itinerary," she handed Trunks the paper.  "I have scheduled in the times for each bathroom for you and here's the key to the cleaning supply closet, it's located on the third floor.  You are also to take your lunch at the scheduled time.  If for some reason you're through early doing all the work on your list, then you will report back to me and I will have other work for you to do as well.  Keep in mind that I will be checking in on you from time to time, so no funny business.  Meet me back in this office at five thirty.  Any questions?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest, scrutinizing them through azure eyes, looking very much like a drill sergeant, all she needed was the funny hat and green fatigues.

Trunks reluctantly accepted the itinerary and the key ring, "Alright mom," then turning towards his oldest friend, "C'mon Goten, let's get this done."

Goten peeked over Trunks' shoulder to eyeball the itinerary, "Yeah, Ms. Briefs, we'll get everything squared away as per your list thingy.  We'll make it all squeaky-clean, cleaner than squeaky-clean.  Yeah. You'll even be able to see your reflection on the floor and put on that pretty red lipstick in it and-- ouch," Trunks had elbowed his friend in the gut, glaring daggers at the motor mouth over his shoulder.  "Bye Ms. Briefs," Goten blushed.

The pair exited Bulma's office swiftly, heading straight to the second way out, past Bulma's personal assistant, however Alexa wasn't without additional jokes that particular morning, so she took the opportunity to shout as the two made their escape, "Hey you two, be quick about it. Boss lady said I could borrow you guys to detail my car if you're finished early, so light a fire under it." The pair scurried away even quicker, opting not to comment on the secretary's overly familiar comments.

"Dude, is she _always_ like that?" asked Goten to Trunks.

Trunks flushed furiously, answering, "Hn, she use to pinch my cheeks.  At least she didn't ask me if I had a girlfriend this time.  Grrr, I _hate_ when she does that, but mom thinks she's the best thing since sliced bread so I just bite my tongue and let them team up against me," he complained, pushing the down arrow button on the elevator.

"Nani!?!?" Goten murmured in disbelief.  "Trunks left speechless, someone call the newspapers, call the—"

"Newspapers!  HFIL, Goten!  That and your _ass_ is how we ended it up here in this stupid predicament in the first place."  The elevator 'dinged' announcing its arrival.  The pair entered it; Trunks pressed the '1' button. "Now, be quiet already."

"Um, Trunks, shouldn't we stop at the third floor first," Goten asked, lifting one arm to scratch the back of his head in a very Son manner as the elevator rapidly descended.

"Dude, I am the man with the plan, trust in me and it'll all be gravy.  Now if you want to do things the hard way, don't let me stop you." Trunks placed the headphones back over his ears cranking the volume up ridiculously high.  Goten chose to see exactly what his friend had in store, before deciding whether or not he wanted to do it 'the hard way', but knowing Trunks it probably, no it had to entail variables that could only result in additional punishments.  Goten mentally cringed at the thought of detailing all the Capsule Corp. personal assistant/secretary/receptionist/PBX operator's vehicles if things somehow were to go awry, but he'd figured the odds were at least 70/30 in his favor.  Right?  What could possibly go wrong?

Goten followed as Trunks exited the elevator, staying at his right side, being the right hand man that he was.  Trunks strolled down a maze of hallways to find himself standing in front of _it._  He had finally reached his destination, the unmistakable little tell tale stick figure in a dress, and his brisk walk had led him directly to the ladies' restroom.  

He hesitantly pushed the door ajar, sticking his head inside the crack to announce his presence, "Capsule Corporation janitorial, hello, anyone in here?" he asked in a loud bored voice.  Finding the room vacant, the pair casually entered, as if they belonged in a woman's john and frequented them regularly.  Trunks locked the door behind them and slowly slid down the zipper of his coverall breast pocket.  He slipped his strong hand into the pocket searching for his beloved case and withdrew it with the ease and grace of a seasoned pickpocket, although the pocket was his own.  A devious smile spread across his lips as he truly felt himself one step ahead of a winning game.  He opened the capsule case and plucked one of the several capsules from their container.  He pushed the button atop capsule number 74 and tossed it across the dirty lavatory floor.  When the thin blanket of odorless smoke disappeared, there stood in all its glory, a small team of twenty capsule cleaning bots.

"DUDE!" Goten yelled jumping in place, doing the happy dance of joy, "you kick ass, you are so brilliant.  I can't believe I ever doubted you, a thousand apologies, man."

Trunks eyed Goten skeptically, smirking very Vegeta like, "These are for me, not you.  Remember you wanted to do it the hard way to make mommy happy," he teased, tossing Goten the key ring to the third floor janitorial closet.

Goten's mouth hit the floor and fresh tears began to glisten in his onyx eyes, "Bu…b…but."

Before Goten could finish stuttering out his objections Trunks quickly interjected, "Dude, are you going to cry…sissy…I was just joking."

Goten quickly dabbed his eyes with the sleeve of his coveralls.  "Who was crying?  Not me, maybe you should get your eyes checked, you know, my mom clipped a coupon for it last week, maybe if you ask her nicely she'll give it to you."  That particular comment earned Goten a jab to the chin, which earned Trunks a retaliatory sucker punch to the breadbasket…er…gut.

"Stop!" growled Trunks.

"No, you stop."

"You started it!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Liar!"

"Idiot box!  Now shut up already Goten and take half of these cleaning bots.  You start at the top floor and I'll start here.  We'll meet on floor forty-three in three hours.  We should be done by then, so we'll stop and eat then we'll find mom and tell her we're hardly finished then we can find something to entertain ourselves with in this big empty chalked full of nobodiness, did I say empty?"

"Ya."

"—Empty, big place." Trunks wistfully connived.

"But what if we get caught?"

"You must think positive or you'll get us caught for sure."  Trunks said, patting his friend chummily on the back.

"So, I'll see you in a few then," Goten nodded and Trunks pushed a capsuleful of cleaning bots into his hands, "Alright, see you later."

Goten exited the ladies' restroom and made his way to the top floor to begun his cleaning duties with the assistance of the cleaning robots.  

Three hours later… 

The pair reached the forty-third floor at exactly the same, emerging from elevators at the opposite side of the hallway from each other.  The cleaning bots that had been operated by Trunks and Goten had lovingly cleaned all eighty-six restrooms.  All that was left to do was clean the restrooms of the forty-third floor.  

"Right on time," Goten said to Trunks as he came out of the elevator.  "I'll get the men's room and you can do the ladies."

"Whatever," mumbled Trunks.  

Once again the pair finished their tasks simultaneously.  Exiting the bathrooms at the same time they began to walk towards the elevators again to find Bulma before she decided to find them, so they could inform her that the cleaning task which had just been completed was far from it and they would see her later that evening and that they intended on dining first.  Yep, that was the plan until they heard voices, or actually _a_ voice, _one_ voice coming from the direction of the supposedly empty office and lab area.

The boys both faced each other upon hearing _the_ voice.  Who could possibly be working this weekend?  Normally nobody worked during the weekends at Capsule Corp., unless it was absolutely necessary.  Trunks nodded his head in the direction of _the_ voice and in silent agreement they went to search out the mysterious noisemaker.

"Stupid bitch.  I can't stand her.  That's okay, nobody messes with me, I'm Saul Shiitake," cursed the mysterious voice under its breath, but to a saiyan ear all comments rang clear and true.  "Fuck Bulma Briefs.  Screw her all the way to hell and this damn company.  She'll be sorry and I'll be rich when this is done, ya when the fat lady sings."  

Trunks and Goten tiptoed behind an unsteady cubicle, watching the balding overweight man.  Apparently he was a Capsule Corp. employee, Trunks remembered his face from some employee function or another but had the squat little man become so hateful and disgruntled, especially towards his mother.  And how dare the man so blatantly disrespect his mother…_his mother_.  Nobody talked about his mom like that…_nobody_.  

"Did you just hear what that fat douche bag said about mom," Trunks whispered to Goten and look on his face confirmed the answer.  Goten stood like a snake ready to strike, glaring murderous daggers into Mr. Shiitake back, mmm…if looks could kill.  "Dude. Chill, he's a wimp.  Nothing good will come if we beat him up.  But…" Suddenly the man sensing that maybe he was being watched turned in the mischief makers' direction.  Not wanting to be heard Trunks leaned into Goten to whisper his genius plan into the youngest Son son's ear.  Goten relaxed slightly as he began to envision Trunks master plan…and oh what a plan it was…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. chapter 3 Sidetracked

Disclaimer:  Nope not mine, as much as I wished I owned the Bishounen of DBZ especially Mirai Trunks, I make no profit from these writings.  Dragonball/Z/GT belongs to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Funimation and others…Nope, not mine. 

**_                                              Special thanks to dbz obsessed_********_for beta-ing ^_^_**

Original Pranksters…**_a mischief makers continuation_**

Chapter 3…Sidetracked

By: Ember Maxximus

The teenage demi-Saiyan heartthrob duo stalked down the long empty corridors of Capsule Corporation as quietly as they possibly could to the ground level's closed cafeteria and mini shopette, all the while avoiding the surveillance system with pristine caution.

 "The plan Goten, don't forget.  We need to stick to the plan.  Use this key to access the shop, but only take the stuff we talked about.  I'll be in the cafeteria getting everything else," Trunks reminded Goten.  Speaking quietly, making sure to enunciate each and every syllable, Trunks added, "I know how you are.  Don't go in there and chow down on candy," glaring at Goten with icy blue eyes for added effect.

Although Goten's eyes did glaze over for about two seconds at the "C" word, he swiftly regained his composure.  "Aye, Aye Captain!  10-4!  Hu-Ah!" the younger of the two smartly saluted in mock fashion to his bossy mastermind comrade.

"Wisenheimer," Trunks grumbled under his breath, grabbing Goten's left wrist to confirm that their watches were synchronized.  "Good, then we'll meet back here in five minutes."  The troublemaking heathens parted in separate directions to complete their assigned tasks.

Trunks snuck into the immense dining facility, heading directly to the back of the room to the kitchen's entrance.  Trunks was no stranger to the Capsule Corporation kitchen.  He had visited the kitchen on more than one occasion in search of nourishment that was considered a tad more edible that his mother's horrific dishes.  His mother- the woman whom at this very moment had no idea that he was rescuing the family company from a demented sabotaging balding fart fuck, the same woman whom gave him this cockamamie harebrained janitorial bullshit cleaning duty, the woman that constantly enlightened him that "I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it just as quick" - for that woman he'd do anything to protect her honor.  She was his mother and he loved her.

He walked in circles in the huge pantry in search of the necessary supplies.  His sky blue eyes roved over the multitude of shelves with every imaginable non-perishable item available in the free world.  "Tuna, tuna, where are you," he asked the mass quantities of canned goods.  "There you are," he voiced triumphantly, taking several cans of the dolphin friendly generic tuna.

"I'm back," announced Goten as he entered the pantry wearing a big goofy grin plastered to his boyishly handsome face. 

" I put the shaving cream into the SuperFreezeFast deep freezer like you said."

"Yosh!"  Trunks exclaimed as his master plan began to come to life.  "Hey, Goten.  Help me find the Tabasco sauce," he 

asked while continuing to scan the shelves for the spicy condiment.

"It's right in front of your face," Goten informed him, reaching over Trunks shoulder to grab the red cayenne pepper sauce from the ledge. "And you call me baka."

"Hell, I don't eat the shit!" 

"Don't knock it, dude!"  Goten fiercely defended his spicy condiment of choice.

"It smells like ass, I refuse!"

"Dude, that's why your mom looks like Miss April," Goten suavely retaliated, reaching into his back pocket and retrieving a 

worn copy of this month's current edition of Playboy allowing the centerfold to fall open revealing a voluptuous blue haired   beauty, "Hey, forget about it, Miss April has nothing on your Mom."

Trunks cheeks began to flush furiously with almost as much embarrassment as anger.  He knew men young and old alike, thought his mother was hot.  He had known this little fact nearly all his life.  The way Yamcha, Master Roshi, and Oolong would ogle his mother was enough to make him want to inflict bodily damage to the family aquatints.  Strangers as well, with his heightened Saiyan hearing, he was privy to lustful comments barely whispered by strangers admiring her Kami given assets.  Goten's comments were enough to make him want to hurl burrito chunks all over the shining waxed linoleum, grab him by his Dumbo ears and wipe his smug mug into last night's dinner.  Unable to tolerate Goten's licentious taunting aimed at the woman who gave him life, he simply did the first thing that came to his mind.  He snatched the nudie magazine and easily incinerated Miss April and all the other lovely ladies appearing in this month's edition.

Goten's face blanched a ghastly snow white, the blood draining from his normally chipper expression leaving the visage of utter and complete devastation.  Trunks snickered with a satisfied smirk as Goten fell to his knees sifting through the ashes of his destroyed special double issue masturbatory magazine.

"You suck!" he wailed as he rose to his feet, regaining some semblance of dignity.  The pair turned hateful glares upon each other.  Piercing ice blue met glistening pools of onyx.  The fierce stare down lasted approximately 97 seconds.  Neither side wanted to be the first to look away when suddenly Goten wavered a small snicker escaping between his pursed lips.  "You can throw a tantrum and blast my book but your Mom is still one sexy babe and your sister is probably going to be ever hotter," and quickly adding for good measure, "Caliente', sizzling hot!"

Trunks lunged at Goten tackling the younger teen imitating a pillaging Viking barbarian on steroids.  The pair rolled around the kitchen floor like a pair of WWE women wrestlers competing for the Gold Championship belt on a Sunday night pay per view with Hugh Hefner as the special guest referee.

Trunks was the first to gather his wits as he straddled the bruised younger demi Saiyan's waist pinning his wrists high above his head with one hand.  "This is stupid, GO-TEN!  Have you forgotten the plan?!?"  Goten's expression showed the light had flipped on and he seemed to instantaneously realize that they had indeed been wasting precious time with pointless bickering.

"I suppose you're right," Goten wearingly sighed, conceding his struggle.

Then simultaneously the pair admitted "Sorry," to one other.

"Good!  Now let's kick some loser tail!" Trunks exclaimed, happy to finish senseless argument.

"Um, Trunks…" Goten squirmed underneath the fairer demi-Saiyan.

"What?" Trunks asked, lifting his eyebrows wondering what kind a hogwash Goten wanted to discuss now.

"Do you mind getting the hell off me, already…geez. I said your Mom and maybe your sister are hotties, but not you!" Goten instigated his best friend.  He just loved to get a rise out him.  He took the subject too personally and never ceased to make Goten hoot with uncontained laughter.

The apples of Trunks' angled cheeks blossomed into a soft hue of rose, "Gomen," he mumbled as he released Goten's pinned wrists and ascended from his narrow waist.  "Hey, Goten," Trunks began, extending his hand to help Goten from the kitchen floor, "I was saving this surprise for a special occasion, but I suppose I can let you see it…"

Goten's lips curled upwards as his mind raced with happy thoughts of subscriptions to 'Supple Hineys',   'Silicone Puppies', or even real honest to goodness copy of 'Debbie Does West Capitol'.  Goten rubbed his hands in anticipation as Trunks reached into the back pocket of his coveralls and removed his wallet.  Deliberately turning his back to Goten, he flipped through the wallet's compartments and pulled out a small paper of what appeared to be a photograph.

"I'm sorry about Miss March," Trunks snickered, "And I want to make it up to you."  Trunks held the tiny wallet sized picture to his chest.  "Now this chick is something else, the pink and purple combat bikini gear really brings out her lips.  I bet she could really throw down…if you know what I mean," Trunks winked.

Goten listened intently to every syllable Trunks uttered, closing his eyes to better fantasize about this luscious lipped femme fatale.   "Can I see already?"  Goten pleaded, eyes wide in hormonal eagerness.

"Okay, I'll share," Trunks handed over the photo reluctantly, he seemed sad to let the prized possession go, but friends share, right?

Goten snatched the picture away from Trunks loose grip, intently taking in the long bare lean legs, violet leather bikini bottoms and bustierre.  The woman was aerobically fit, with firm melon shaped breasts, long flowing onyx hair tightly held down by a fierce looking helmet with a deadly blade ornamenting it's top.  Goten's eyes traveled up the picture finally stopping to look at the woman's face to see those sweet lips, when the horrid realization came crashing down on him; that this woman was his mother!

Goten screamed like a terrified little girl, dropping the photo as if it were poison.  "My eyes, my eyes," he wailed.  "How dare you doctor my mother's head on _that_ body," Goten obviously shaken, hysterically waving his finger in Trunks face.

Trunks kept his expression emotionless and bent to pick up the photo, "Nope, that's her.  You can keep it, if you like.  Take it home with you and ask her.  I had a hundred copies printed last week."  Goten cringed away from the picture, furiously shaking his head no.  "Hey, G-man, I can't tell for sure, but does that look like a thong to you?" Trunks added for evil…or…good measure.

"Okay, okay, okay.  I'm sorry, I get the point.  I had no idea this is how you felt.  Let's make a pact now, we never talk about each other's moms again, alright." 

"_Sure Goten, whatever you say," Trunks chuckled, thinking about how the pictures could be used as Christmas or Valentines cards to the male student body at their high school._

"Good," Goten exhaled, falsely assuming Trunks' standoff was sincere. 

"Well since we got that out of the way, I have this cool Saiyaman and Lady Saiyaman Hentai doujinshi, you want to see it?"  Goten cringed desperately shaking his head no.  "I have spent the better part of _your puberty listening to how fine you think my Mom is, so this is far from over, GO-TEN.  I also have unreleased footage taken from Soviet satellites of your uncle Radditz 'bathing' in a lake in Europe."_

"You suck!"

"You've brought it upon yourself!"  Trunks was correct, he had every right to taunt him like this.  Goten had been doing this to him for quite awhile.  In Goten's silence, Trunks changed the subject, "So, you ready to prank to some loser tail?"

Goten smiled, "Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be."  

Having made up the two left the cafeteria with, tuna, Tabasco sauce, and frozen shaving cream in hand to do some damage to the dangerous scheming mole, Saul Shiitake. 

TO BE CONTINUED…

Next Chapter: Trunks and Goten focus on their scheme to bring Saul down, but how do hot sauce, dolphin safe tuna, and shaving cream fit into the plan?

A/N:  My deepest apologies for the extreme tardiness of this update. I've recently moved overseas, so between culture shock and getting situated among other things I have been one busy bee.  ^_^ 

Xorwais – I love all music, Korn and the Chili Peppers are good.  Hmm, my most recent cd purchases and downloads include the new one from Linkin Park and I burned 1 cd of Bonnie Tyler, and 3 cd's of Initial D (another anime about street racing).  My apologies about your train, Lisa Starr and Violet Goddess hold that same power over me, just last week I stayed up until 4am reading Black Devotion…twice ^_^V, thanks for reading.   

  



	4. Phase 1

Disclaimer:  Nope…not mine, as much as I wished I owned the Bishounen of DBZ especially those cutie-patooties Trunks & Goten, well sadly they're not mine unless you count the 53 action figures…err…that's besides the point, but um, Dragonball/Z/GT belongs to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Funimation and others…Nope, not mine.

Original Pranksters

Chapter 4…Initiating Phase 1

By: Ember Maxximus

Fierce eyes of azure ice and noir obsidian spied over gray cubicle walls vigilantly observing their treacherous prey.  His labored breaths could be heard clearly as the task of pilfering Capsule Corporation's mainframe seemed to have the equivocal effect of sprinting a hundred yard dash.  The balding imbecile pulled a floral handkerchief from his trouser pocket, wiping the river of sweat flowing from his bulldog looking face and his shiny extended forehead.  

"Stupid cunt, I hate her!" Saul arduously breathed through his teeth, "Screw that Briefs bitch, I'll show her and that annoying little gigolo prick of a boyfriend of hers, too.  I'll be rich and laughing as this company is sucked down the crapper," his black beady eyes narrowed as his fingers henpecked away, setting aside top secret inventions and pending copyrighted material for his 'other' employer to be saved away on several discs and then snuck out of the building with none the wiser until it was just absolutely too late.

Goten gently set his hand on his best friend's shoulder.  All plans be damned, Trunks was irate and coiled to spring like a deadly rattlesnake.  How dare this bastard talk about his parents that way?  "The plan Trunks, the plan," Goten reminded him, Reassuring coal eyes tried to extinguish the cold flames blazing behind iced indigos.  Trunks exhaled slowly, Goten was right, but that still did little to deter his need to pummel the living shit out this jackass.  

Shiitake adjusted himself in the too small for his big but office chair, leaning precariously to the left as his facial expressions contorted, a straining vein bulged in his temple.  **_Brbrbrbrbrbrbrbrb—woooshhhhhhhh_**_…_The undulating roar of bodily gas reverberated through the cubicle, unleashing its deadly fumes in a twenty-five foot radius.  

"Kami-sama, that sounded wet," Trunks choked, trying to keep the contents of his breakfast in his stomach.  Goten's  suffering appeared to be worse, his normally gentle eyes were watering in apparent pain, his strong hands covering his nose and mouth.  

"I think his insides are made from mustard gas," Trunks added as the pair doubled over trying to remain silent but finding the normally simple task difficult in the office turned gas chamber.

"His farts are worse than Roshi and Oolong combined after a night of binging on Mexican food," Goten gagged, making a sour expression, "believe me, _I_ know."

Shiitake rose from the chair, rubbing his distended gut, as he trudged to the men's bathroom.  "Thank Kami, he's gone," Trunks sighed in relief, "I don't think I could've survived another one of those rotten eggs."

"I ditto you on that, dude, he's smells heinous, like he has halitosis of the butt or something."  Goten added, just as glad as Trunks that the stink man had slithered into the lieu.  

The teenage demi-Saiyan pranksters tiptoed into the lair of the mole.  Goten clutched the can of tuna in one hand and grabbed the cup containing all of Shiitake's plastic pens and pencils from the infiltrators desk and ran to the small kitchenette on the opposite end of the floor.  With Goten gone, Trunks began his task, starting by removing his multipurpose Swiss army knife from the front pocket of his C.C. janitorial coveralls.  One by one the lavender haired Bishounen used the tiny screwdriver to carefully unscrew, although only partially, all the cubicles and the few shelves.  With that only taking a few minutes he then proceeded onto he next task.  

Meanwhile Goten had put the shaving cream into the kitchenette's small freezer and put the container of writing utensils into the microwave, allowing them to nuke for sixty seconds.  As the pens heated, Goten went to the sink, dolphin friendly tuna in hand.  Using an ice pick he pierced several small holes into only one side of the can and allowed most of the juices to drain.  As the aroma of white tuna wafted up to his nostrils, Goten's stomach grumbled softly begging to differ about the intended plans for the tuna.

"So hungry," Goten whined, he brought his fingers to his lips sucking the tuna juice from them in starving desperation.  Then the vision of the evil Shiitake man clearly appeared in his mind's eye, which was enough for him to wrestle his hunger under control.  He had a job to do.  A damn important job to accomplish and no amount of hunger would stop him.  He washed the fish juice from his hands and grabbed the drained can of tuna and the microwaved pens, quickly returning to his partner in crime.

"I'm back," Goten grinned, Trunks had just broken the safety seal on the Tabasco sauce and was gingerly sprinkling the spicy condiment onto the dark the seat of the fabric office chair.  

"Where's the tuna?" Trunks sinisterly smirked.  Goten handed him the butchered can and set the pens back to their original place on the light walnut desk.  He opened Shiitake's side drawer, sifting through the compartments until he found what he was looking for…double sided tape.

He removed several pieces of the super sticky tape, and placed each piece onto the holeless side of the tuna can.  Crouching low, he carefully stuck the can to the underside of the mole's desk.  Trunks and Goten eyes met, heads nodding in agreement to a job well done.  

"Look what I found," Trunks grinned, holding up an unopened box of copy machine toner.

"What's that for?" Goten asked scratching the back of his head, a dumbfounded expression etched on his handsome mug.

"Phase 1.5."

"1.5?"

"I've seen the light, Goten-kun, I had to make a few amendments to the plan."

"Ohhh…" Goten replied.  Though slightly confused, he still in wonderment of his best friend smarts.  Trunks truly was an awe inspiring genius, only he could come up with these beautifully artistic and cleverly amazing mastermind ideas for pranks and mischief.  

Doing his best Vegeta imitation, "Once again," he began, trying to make his voice raspy like his father's, "I am the Prince of all Pranksters!" _muhahahaha_ he maniacally cackled.

Goten rolled his eyes, sarcastically commenting, "Whatever Ouji-sama, let's get back to our hiding place before stinky comes back."

Eight minutes later Shiitake returned, and plopped down in the 'tabasco chair', "I feel ten pounds lighter," he commented allowed to himself.  He pulled a yellow legal pad from his desk and began scrawling a few illegible notes to himself.  "Buy a house in Kyoto, restore my Toyota AE86 Trueno, get hair implants, marry an eighteen year old virgin with huge knockers, and legally change my name to O—" a huge blob of red exploded from the broken pen in his hand.  "Shimatta!" he cursed and grabbed a second pen as if nothing had happened.  In sloppy kanji he began to scrawl his dream name down, but this time the pen refused to work at all.  He turned the pen upside down shaking it vigorously.  Only this time the ink detonated from its spout and nailed him square between his beady black eyes.  

He jumped up cursing, "Kami-sama!  Is it too much to ask for to just change my name to Obiwan Kanobi?"  He wiped the ink from his forehead only managing to successfully smear it across his brow and all over the back of his hand.  Saul jerked open his desk drawer and grabbed his lucky pen, the one where the swimsuit clad lady garments fall off when it's held upright.  

He scratched down the kanji onto the paper and exhaled deeply.  "Just one more day.  Just one more day."   He reminded himself as he studied the naked woman encased in the pen.  His eyes crossed as he held the pen up, hypnotized by her perky breasts and the V shape tuft of black hair at the apex of her thighs.  "Come to Poppa," his lecherous voice sighed as his hands smoothed over the pen.  Slowly Shiitake eyes glazed over as his mind drifted away to fantasyland.  That place where his ecchi daydreams where reality and all womankind revered him as the symbol of wanton studiless; the ultimate representation of desire and sex complete in the package known as Saul Shiitake A.K.A Obiwan Kanobi.  In this reverie he was king.

Trunks and Goten watched the scene unroll before them, "It's like watching a Saturday Night Live skit!" Trunks loudly whispered, clutching his side as he tried to hold back the need to fall to the ground laughing.

"I got first dibs on that pen," Goten somberly declared. 

"Dude that's nasty, he's already groped the pen where else do you think it's been?"

"Don't care.  I have a super resistant Saiyan immune system," Goten proudly announced, "Besides, Mom has bleach."

"Whatever," Trunks rolled his eyes, grabbing Goten's upper arm.  "C'mon…phase 1.5, remember."

"Oh…right," the younger demi-Saiyan agreed.  Copy toner in hand the pair snuck to the bathroom to initiate Phase 1.5 as the Phase 1 began taking effect on the unfortunate Mr. Shiitake.

TO BE CONTINUED…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N:  Hello, hello, hello.  I'm back and settled in.  I finally got my internet two weeks ago **_hugs'puter** _ so hopefully I can begin to update more regularly.  And as always, reviews are appreciated, they inspire my muses (Eva, Conchita, & Bob…yep, they have names) more than imaginable.  Also, I've decided to set up shop at    since I totally lack any 'puter saviness and the web page is entirely too much work, ff.net's rating restrictions, and mm.org's access problems. It's is pretty much a user friendly version of 'Anime Anonymous' with my fanfics, fanart, doujinshi, mb, images, links, early updates and whatnot. Umm...I guess that's it, see you next chapter.  ^_^ 

Err…ff.net won't display my link, so please see my author profile ^_^ 


End file.
